Call of Duty Anime Zombies
by the super halo geek
Summary: Four girls with seemingly no conections to each other must team up and face Zombies, tyrantical Vill and cope with their male counterparts as the Call of duty Zombies storyline gets a anime twist.Expect the unexpected as they fight.rated T for language,zombie bashing and breaking of the forth wall. You have been warned please read and review
1. Chapter 1:swampy intos

Call of Duty Anime Zombies: chapter one: swampy introductions

A fog filled morning dawned on the putrid Chinese swamp where the abandoned Japanese base "Shi No Numa" or "swamp of death" laid. Everything in the compound was empty and a deathly silence ruled this day in the year of 1945 but it was about to be shattered. In the wreck that was the hub of the entire base a small ball of electrified energy began to form and started to grow larger until it exploded dumping four bodies on the floor, all were girls around 16 years and from different parts of the world.

The first to awake wore a variation of the SS medical uniform and the band on her right arm showing that she was a pure blooded nazi at first thought but her dark blue, almost navy, eyes showed a tormented mind at the edge of insanity. She pinched the top of her nose as her headache subsided

"Nein who thought teleporting would be so nauseating"

she bushed her suit and flatten her frizzed blonde hair as she observed the three sleeping teens "all intact and still alive, vunderbar" this cause them to awaken from peaceful slumber the second to awake was a soviet and smelt of strong vodka

"I feel empty S**T I am empty, where's my vodka and who are you?" the Russian yelled as she pointed or tried to as she was in a state of drunkenness at the German who wafted the poisonous stench of the drunkard's alcoholic breath

"Doctor Erica Richtofen to you, err"

"Nikita Belinski, yuck this place is like third boyfriend's toilet" the next girl awoke muttering

"Aye, a most dishonourable position to be" she said in an oriental voice and Nikita moaned

" I don't know who she is and I hate her already!"

"The feeling mutual" replied the Japanese soldier, before the two newly formed rivals could fight the final girl awoke, she staggered clenching her stomach

" Err, I think I'm gonna puke oo-rah" and she empty her guts on the doctor's shoes then she punched Erica's face, very hard "take that you filthy Krait" the German simply shook the blow off. The Japanese step in to stop the senseless fighting

"We mustn't let our origins lead us to dishonour, an proper introduction must be preformed, I will start first, I am Tsubasa Maski, soldier of the imperial army of Japan" she bowed in a sign of honour "now you American" the marine straighten up

" Talon Dempsey of the USA marines and the krait is?"

"Nein I am not a krait I am Doctor Erica Richtofen"

"Well I am Nikita Belinski of the red army and I don't know where we are" the three soldiers and the single doctor looked around the area. Barricades in all forms littered and all the windows were boarded up with wood to keep something out but what? A demonic voice laughed snapping the four out of their thoughts as it said "ROUND 1" as colt pistols materialized in their hands and on the walls the outlines of two weapons, an Arisaka bolt-action rifle and a M1 carbine semi automatic rifle, appeared

"What is happening?" cried Tsubasa as she looked around at the drawings suddenly a groan called then another then it turned into a whole chorus of moaning and grunting. Erica looked out a window and saw a group of people slowly moving towards the base, no, not people as they had golden eyes that glowed like light bubs and their shuffling was unnatural, they were zombies Erica looked at her newly formed group with a face white with fear

"Time to put those weapons to good use, it looks like Tsubasa's dead allies are out of their graves!"

Author's notes: this is a short chapter but it makes it easy to set up for the carnage and the forth wall breaking courtesy of Dempsey. Unlike visit from the legends (VFTL) this came almost instantly with only names which I thank D-Bay666 from DA for the names and inspiration for this story


	2. Chapter 2 :First four rounds

Call of Duty Anime Zombies: chapter two: first four rounds

"Get back in your grave freak sack!" Dempsey yelled as she stabbed a zombie killing it instantly meanwhile Nikta aimed her arisaka rifle and scored a headshot

" I shot off your head but you already knew that" as a zombie came in through a open window and walked to the unaware Russian but before it could taste flesh Erica charged towards the Un-dead minion and blew it's head off with her carbine

"Side effects include DEATH! Oh hi Nikita"

"Crazy German" Nikita mumbled doing the cuckoo sign as Erica's back was turned meanwhile Tsubasa was surrounded and needed to reload

"DEATH BEFORE DISHONOUR" she roared as the horde swarmed her downing her in two heavy blows but the zombies' victory was short lived as a grenade bounce towards them blowing them apart and out of the smoke came Dempsey

"HA BOOM-BOOM SHAKE THE ROOM" she mocked and expected the damage "whoa I just saved everyone's knees, I'm a hero" then she revived the samurai "don't give up on me Tsu"

You're a honourable help" Tsubasa thanked

"Ammo anyone? I'm all out here" Erica whinged as run out of bullets for both her guns she panicked when a zombie cornered her but then it's head exploded in to confetti.

"Leave her alone you rotten Hell-pig" Nikta yelled

Dempsey looked upward and began to rant, "Hey writer, this isn't Halo don't you know? We don't have the birthday headshot mod so can you end that please? Thank you" the others cringed at the American's destruction of the fourth wall

In the zombie's place was what looked it a glowing ammo box, Talon run into it and the box vanished as the demon voice called "MAX AMMO" the slayers looked at their bandoliers and found that more clips had appeared for all their weapons. Seeing this Tsubasa cheered

"The odds have turned in our favour!" soon the waves had stop momentary and Erica led the team to one of the barricades and she turned to Nikita

"Can you open this? You have the most points" this baffled the Russian

" Points? I thought we were trying to stay alive!" she open the stairs and the four walked in to the lower levels

"How about we split and see what we find" Dempsey said the three agreed.

Tsubasa explored the west of the base, Dempsey took the east route and Erica went to the north side leaving Nikita inside.

The soviet looked around until she found a box that looked out of place, it had two question marks that glowed she look at the price to use it and decided to have a go. The box cycled through some random weapons of various sizes until it stopped on some thing the vodka drinking teen recognised: a PPSH 62 sub machine gun

"Ah, same weapon used to kill second boyfriend, it was an accident, he talked too much" she had to get the others to see this "HEY GUYS"

Meanwhile this was happening Dempsey and Tsubasa found each other as they explored the swamp landscape, the Japanese found a switch with a severed arm on it, ignoring the limb Tsubasa gave the lever a tug, a flash of electricity showed that power had been restored to the once dead base. Something else attached the American, it was a double edge motorised spiked coated ramp, a sign nearby labelled the monstrosity "The Flogger" then they heard Nikita calling and went to see what the drunk Russian wanted.

Erica opened the doctor's quarters and grabbed a piece of paper but before she left a cola vending machine with the name "double tap root beer" appeared from nowhere and played it's theme tune"

Cowboys can't shoot slow Or they fall below When they need some help

_They reach for the root beer shelf (ye-ha)_

Cowboys can't shoot slow Or they fall below When they need some help

_They reach for the root beer shelf_

YOU THISTY PARTNER?

Erica snorted, that song was very annoying in her eyes but she bought a bottle anyway as she was thirsty

"That cowboy wasn't amusing," she told herself as she ran to see what Nikta was yelling about.

When the Japanese, the American and the German came the Russian's location and the mysterious box

"Go ahead you might get some good weapons, might" Nikta explained. Dempsey went first and ended up with a Browning 1919 heavy machine gun

"Oo-rah, thank you super halo geek" Tsubasa simply sweat-dropped at the fourth wall breaking. On the second go the marine pulled out a 1918 trench gun "nothing says I love you quite like a shotgun" the Japanese took her turn first she pulled out a type 100 sub-machine gun "my ancestors bless me with this gift" second was what looked like a toy ray gun "is it a toy?" she fired it at a crawler that one of the others had forgotten about, a green ball of energy hit the legless zombie killing it instantly in a single shot, Tsubasa's grin turned into a full simile "small weapon, very dangerous just like me"

"MY TURN" Erica screamed as she went to the box first she ended with a MG42 "aha so much lead for the dead, wow that rhymed" then a strange gun It had a Telsa coil for the barrel and three vacuum plugs on the side "AHA-HA vunderbar, Wunderwafen, VUNDERBAR" she fired it at a slow zombie that was left out of the massacre, the bolt of electricity shocked the life out the fiend.

"Me, me next" Nikita cried. She had seen the three get very good weapons and it was her turn to get a cool gun. The box did its cycle but instead of a gun the Russian ended up with a tattered teddy bear. The demon voice laughed like a child at Nikita while she growled as the bear rose into the air

"In Russia I kill bears twice your size" the laughter turned demonic as it cried "BYE, BYE, DOGS FEACH ME THEIR SOULS!" the air turn even more foggy and storm clouds blocked the sky.

"Dogs? When I find your master I'm kicking his ass"


	3. Chapter 3 dogs of war and the night

Call of Duty Anime Zombies: chapter three: dogs of war strike before night

WARNING: light Yuri and strong language

"The dogs hunger for the flesh, of us!" Tsubasa cried as she point to the creatures, dogs that had fire coming out of their backs and dark red eyes, not to mention a unearthly bark as the Hellhounds attacked only to meet a hail of lead killing some and exploding others into soldering chunks of devil meat

"Sorry smell-hound, it was time to put you down" roared Dempsey but more demon canines drop down in random lighting bolts from the storm and a trio of them ambushed the marine downing her in a tag-team attack "hey SHG stop watching anime and get me up NOW"

"Tsubasa wonders why must you break the forth wall so much"

"Just the way I roll, anyway thanks" the samurai showed a face of concern

"Just don't let your guard down"

"Yeah, I don't want to waste valuable drinking time picking you two off the ground, the zombies might steal my vodka!" sneered Nikita

More dogs met their maker as the heroes fought to hold the advantage until the last one fell and dropped a max ammo power up which was picked up without a hint of hesitation.

The waves stopped as soon as night fell in the darkness a fire burned in the swamp breeze

"We have LIGHT" Erica announced while the rest huddled in front to soak up the heat.

"Wow, so exhausting, I wish I was back home in Russia in the warm," said Nikita

"Isn't that colder?" asked the German but the Russian just shrugged her shoulders. Meanwhile Dempsey and Tsubasa sat opposite the fire watching the wisps float in the air

"Man that was hectic, hey Tsu," the samurai looked up "thanks for watching back there you were awesome" but the feeling for her was much more than respect but Dempsey pushed the thought behind until the courage to speak the truth came. Meanwhile Erica growled as she reviewed the damage cause by the storm as the smoke rose from the swamp

"Niein, we going nowhere without the DG working, blasted dogs shorted out stupid voice and their stinking hell hounds"

"What dose German mean?" Erica was unaware of Nikita listening to her ranting

"Nothing, nothing at all, just ranting, you just carry on drinking your vodka"

"RICHTOFEN!" this made the German doctor stare into the most frightful eyes ever seen, filled with power, anger and intelligence "I may be drunk but I not stupid! What is the DG?" under the stare of the Russian Erica broke

"It A teleporter, the storm fried it very badly"

"Use you wonder weapon thingy, that might work"

"THAT'S IT, THANK YOU RUSSIAN" Erica gave Nikita a light kiss before running to where the teleporter lad broken

"Err, Russian very confused now," Nikita muttered as she gulped down more sweet tasting vodka. Erica plagued her mind: she was crazy but likeable and the fact she kissed the drunkard's lips messed all hostilities against her "at least she was softer than all boyfriends put together, should I stop drinking? NAH!" Meanwhile at the fire, Dempsey and Tsubasa watched the firewood crackle and snap. The samurai failed to notice the marine edge closer to her until she felt her ally's body next to her.

"My name is Tracy, I just remembered it now"

"It suits you" Tsubasa said and Tracy embraced the Japanese warrior and Tsubasa returned it. The two stayed in their arms until a sound cased them to break from their grip and draw pistols only to find it was Nikita

"Jesus Christ, you gave me a fucking heart attack" Tracy puffed

" It was very dishonourable for Russian to sneak up on us," Tsubasa scolded. Nikita flipped the Japanese the bird earning evil eyes from Tracy

"Never mind you, the doc has a way out of here but it means babysitting her until she gets the teleport thingy working"

"OH RAH, finally the super halo geek is getting us out of here

" I wonder what horrors we will face as our journey continues?" Tsubasa mused.

"Who cares, just as long I get vodka," Nikta boasted

The team slept uneasy that night Tracy especially, what was Erica hiding along with the fact that they had a way out in the first place

"Its just doesn't make any damn sense, why keep the back door a secret?" she pondered "keeping myself awake does no one any favours, where does that thing go anyway?" she wondered before falling asleep unaware of the ghostly figure watching the four slayers with a mixture of feelings as almost in conflict with itself

"Sleep while you can you filthy rats for your days are numbered" it whispered before it changed mindset "be careful only you can free me from her grip" it faded into the fog and left the slayers with a unheeded warning yet to be realised.

Author's notes: I back and the next chapter will end the prologue arc as the team leave the "swamp of death" and uncover the secrets of the "the giant" also the relationships will advance as the chapters go on. On a final note PLEASE REVIEW! Say any thing please I need signs that this story is working flames don't affect me(I'm part napalm zombie don't you know) 


End file.
